1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to coating materials and to improved antifouling coating compositions suitable for protecting underwater surfaces of ships from hard fouling and slime build-up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many antifouling paints, biocidal compositions, and related compositions have been developed recently in an effort to reduce toxicity, increase durability and wear, prevent pollution, and improve cost effectiveness to surfaces exposed substantially continuously to seawater, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,419; 3,806,352; 3,959,530; 4,115,130; and 4,154,818 illustrate various wax-based formulations. And, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,693; and 4,186,026 show silicone based formulations useful in the area of surface protection underwater. However, few, if any, have the capability of being safisfactorily applied underwater thus avoiding costly dry docking for application of the coating material.